1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the localization of regions in a mixed text-picture display and more particularly to such displays in which information is displayed with two brightness levels.
2. The Prior Art
In connection with the processing of display patterns having mixed text and picture elements, an operator must have aids available which make possible a localization of both the text elements, and elements of the picture. In a case of text processing, such an aid is generally known as a cursor, which is usually in the form of a rectangle.
It is also necessary to have a means for determining the placement of picture elements which do not cover the entire display surface, such as handwriting, sketches and the like.
The term "cursor" refers to a temporary marking on a display screen which emphasizes to a user, in an optical manner, a momentarily important location on the picture. In the case of data display devices, it is for example a dash or a brighter appearance of the character or line which is to be processed next. Such apparatus is described in "Elektronik", 1978, Pamphlet 4, Index Card Number 399.